


Day 18 - Doing Something Together

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tony has something he wants to tell the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and more fluff. Enjoy!

Bruce was nervous. Tony could tell. So he wrapped an arm around Bruce’s shoulders and pulled him in, kissing his temple softly. He felt some of the tension ease from the scientist and was pleased that he could help him somehow.

He spoke quietly in Bruce’s ear, whispering directly to him so as to be heard over the sound of voices milling in the next room. “It will be fine,” Tony promised him, holding him close. “I promise.”

Bruce glanced over at Tony and he made sure his most reassuring smile was in place for Bruce. “You sure?”

“Absolutely. We do this then it's the rest of the day, just you and me. No team, no reporters, nada.” Tony nodded and was inwardly relieved when the promise of time together seemed to be what Bruce needed. Bruce gave him a nod and Tony then gave a thumbs up to Happy that they were ready to go.

Tony heard the crowd go quiet as he and Bruce were announced. He took Bruce’s hand and led him out onto a stage, up to a podium with microphones in place. The second they walked out, cameras started flashing. Questions were called out.

There was a multitude of reporters in attendance and Tony was glad his impending announcement had garnered so much interest. The press conference had been called rather last minute, but Tony knew that wouldn't be a problem. He was pleased to see he'd been right.

The reporters quieted down as he and Bruce reached the podium. Bruce normally kept his head down when around the press or paparazzi, but this time he didn't. He was holding Tony's hand very tightly though. Tony gave Bruce’s hand a reassuring squeeze then turned a charming smile onto the press.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice, but I didn't want to waste any time.” He let them stew for a minute and could tell they were all practically bursting at the seams with questions about why they were there. He didn't keep them waiting long.

“So long story short, it's finally happened. I'm gonna let someone make an honest man out of me and that lucky someone is Doctor Bruce Banner.” Tony looked over at Bruce and his smile was soft. It immediately started the tidal wave of questions from the press.

“Mister Stark, are you saying the two of you are engaged?”

“When's the wedding, Mister Stark?”

“Doctor Banner, did you propose or did Mister Stark propose to you?”

“What about the Hulk, Doctor Banner? Aren't you worried he could cause problems in your relationship?”

Bruce and Tony could barely register all the questions being asked but Tony heard the one about the Hulk and decided to answer it himself. “I consider the Hulk a friend at the very least. He's a part of Bruce and I have always accepted that. He hasn't caused any problems for us yet and I don't think that will change anytime soon.”

The question about who proposed was asked again and Tony grinned as Bruce answered. He was blushing as he spoke. “Tony asked me. I'm glad he did honestly. I'm not sure I would have ever had the courage to do it myself.” He gave a self conscious little chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly and just looked utterly adorable to Tony.

“Yep. He never saw it coming either, I'll say that much.” Tony grinned and his words earned a chuckle from the reporters.

“Doctor Banner, Mister Stark, what about your surnames? Will either of them change once you're married?”

Bruce and Tony shared a look and Tony shook his head. “No, I don't think they will. Though I would change mine if Bruce wanted me to and I know he feels the same. But we just don't think it's necessary.”

“Was there a ring involved with the proposal, Mister Stark?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I didn't have a ring. Bruce didn't mind. We'll both have rings when we get married though.”

“Doctor Banner, does this mean you'll be making New York your home base?”

Bruce shrugged, squeezing Tony’s hand. “If Tony wants New York to be home, that's fine with me. My home is with him. I can work anywhere really.”

“New York will be our home base, but Bruce is always free to travel anywhere he wants,” Tony chimed in, smiling over at Bruce.

“What does this mean for Stark Industries? Will Doctor Banner become a part of your corporation, Mister Stark?”

“He already is. Bruce has taken on the job of head of my research and development department. I have complete faith in him and I know he'll be amazing at his work.” Bruce blushed again at Tony's words and Tony let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Bruce’s waist.

“When's the wedding?”

“We haven't set a date,” Bruce answered, but Tony added, “We’re thinking sometime in the Spring though.”

“Do you intend to have children, Mister Stark?”

Tony chuckled at the question and saw Bruce’s answering smile before Tony replied, “Let’s get through the wedding first and then we'll worry about what comes next. One more question and then we're going to wrap this up though.”

“What about your work in the Avengers? How will this affect your dynamic with each other and the rest of your team?”

“I consider Bruce my partner in all things. It won't change anything for me in regard to working with the Avengers and the rest of the team is just fine with Bruce and I taking this next step in our relationship so there's nothing to worry about. That's all for today though. Thank you, everyone, for coming.” Tony gave them a wave and ushered Bruce off the stage and out of the room even as the camera flashes and questions continued.

When they were finally in the quiet seclusion of the elevator leading them back up to their private floor of the tower, Bruce heaved a relieved sigh and leaned against Tony. “That was crazy.”

Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. “That was remarkably tame for one of my press conferences actually.”

Bruce snorted and hugged Tony, nuzzling him gently. “Glad it's over. Now it's just me and you.”

“Just the way we like it,” Tony murmured teasingly, kissing his hair. He spoke again after a moment, quieter. “Thank you.”

Bruce looked at him curiously, brow arched. “For what?”

“For loving me. For saying yes. All of it.” A smile formed on Bruce’s lips that Tony just had to kiss. And he did.

“My honor and pleasure,” Bruce replied softly after that kiss, his smile lingering. “Though I could say the same thing to you.”

“That would be my honor and pleasure then.” Tony winked at him then took his hand to guide him off of the elevator when it reached their floor. “Let’s do some naked wedding planning in bed.”

The laugh Bruce gave when they walked toward the bedroom to do just that was music to Tony's ears. 


End file.
